This invention relates in general to seat track assemblies for adjusting the position of a seat relative to a surrounding structure, such as a vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to an improved latch mechanism for seat track assemblies.
Seat track assemblies, particularly those used in vehicular applications, are provided to permit an occupant to position a seat relative to another structure, such as a steering wheel or a dashboard. Seat track assemblies are often a pair of longitudinally oriented tracks or rails that are telescopically engaged with each other. One rail is mounted to a relatively stationary structure, such as a vehicle floor pan. The other rail engages the seat and is moveable relative to the stationary rail. The seat track assemblies are also provided with latch assemblies that permit the desired seat position to be selectively fixed.
Many seat track assemblies employ openings that are formed through the moveable and stationary rails. The openings cooperate with portions of the latch assembly to fix the relative position of the rails. The latch may have projections that engage the openings to provide a positive engagement. Often, the fit between the openings and the engaged portions of the latch assembly may have looseness. The looseness may result in residual movement or freeplay that results in an objectionable noise or vibration. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a latch mechanism for a seat track assembly that reduces or eliminates a freeplay condition between latched seat rails.